Inca
The Inca archetype is the last Dark Signer archetype featured in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and they were used by Rex Goodwin. They somewhat resemble the mythological creatures and artifacts of the Incan civilization and their names usually represent Incan deities. They are released in Absolute Powerforce. This archetype focuses on special summoning monsters from the graveyard, utilizing two different combos. The first combo is the obvious Sun Dragon Inti-Moon Dragon Quilla loop where one brings back the other once one is destroyed. The second combo is with Oracle of the Sun, Fire Ant Ascator, and Supay where if either of the 2 Tuners are destroyed (Fire Ant Ascator by battle or Supay by a card effect) they Special Summon Oracle of the Sun. Because the Synchro Monsters this deck is based around both need a total of 5 levels + the needed Tuners, using quick level 5 monsters like The Tricky, Cyber Dragon, Vice Dragon could easily help this deck. A deck revolving around the Inti-Quilla-Inti-Quilla cycle can be a great nuisance to any opponent facing it, as they keep reviving each other in an infinite loop. There are several cards that can help this deck: *Des Counterblow can be a huge problem for anyone except yourself, as your monster will return in its opposite form, and you wont attack before you can get the cycle going. *Ancient Forest works in a way similar to Des Counterblow, though it's not a Trap Card (thus is unaffected by cards such as Jinzo or Royal Decree) and monsters will be destroyed just by attacking, not only if inflicting Battle Damage. It has the added advantage of being a Field Spell, allowing you to use Earthbound Immortals. The drawback is that monsters will not be destroyed immediately, as with Des Counterblow, depriving you of some damage-dealing and deck-thinning combos. *Imperial Iron Wall is almost a staple in this deck, as Dimensional Prison can disrupt this cycle, and there is no reason for a user of this deck to remove from play (except for Weeping Idol). This card can also be greatly disrupting for decks that depend on removing from play, such as Chaos decks and Vayu Turbo. *One for One can be used to quickly search out and summon Supay, which is one of your main tuners. If you combine this with a card such as Vice Dragon, you can summon a Moon Dragon Quilla and still have a normal summon left. Also it is useful to discard a monster because this deck tends to have lot's of cards to special summon monsters from your graveyard *Skill Drain can be easily played, due to the fact that almost every monster of this archetype activates in the Graveyard, save for Apocatequil. Its effect greatly helps to counter other powerful decks, such as Lightsworns, Gladiator Beasts, and pretty much anything that depends on Monster Effects. Since both Synchro Monsters have good attack, Skill Drain can be used quite often to beatdown an opponents deck without have to deal with their monsters effects. * Temple of the Sun doesn't provide a huge bonus, but it makes Moon Dragon Quilla have 2800 ATK, enough to tie monsters like Goyo Guardian and surpass ones like Thought Ruler Archfiend; and makes Inti have 3300 ATK, which in the current Metagame means it will likely not be destroyed by battle, save for the most enormous opponents (which would still be destroyed by Inti's effect). Recommended Cards Monsters * The Tricky * Dragon Ice * Vice Dragon * Giant Rat * Sangan * Stygian Security Spells * Instant Fusion * Lightning Vortex * One for One * Emergency Assistance * Inferno Reckless Summon * Ribbon of Rebirth * The Shallow Grave * Thunder Crash Traps * Urgent Tuning * Descending Lost Star * Wicked Rebirth * Imperial Iron Wall * Skill Drain * Time Machine * Des Counterblow * Rope of Life Extra Deck * Red Dragon Archfiend (his negative effect isn't as bad since most of your monster's effect's activate when they are destroyed). * Stardust Dragon (in case one of your selfdestructive effects, such as Des Counterblow or Ancient Forest, goes awry.) * Ancient Fairy Dragon (if using Ancient Forest) * Stygian Sergeants (also useful because it is level 5, so can be used as a synchro material monster). * Ojama Knight (for Instant Fusion and you can use it's additional effect) Bear in mind you will want to focus on levels 8 and 6. Inca Synchron Since the Inca archetype focuses on LV5 monsters and synchro summoning, it is best to add Nitro Warrior and Turbo Warrior as an addition since their tuner needs LV5 to summon their counterparts. * Nitro Synchron * Turbo Synchron * Junk Synchron * Synchron Explorer * The Tricky * Cyber Dragon * Vice Dragon * Oracle of the Sun * Supay * Fire Ant Ascator Extra Deck * Nitro Warrior * Turbo Warrior * Junk Destroyer * Sun Dragon Inti * Moon Dragon Quilla }} Category:Archetype